


I've Imagined Death so Much it Feels More Like a Memory

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [42]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Suicidal Thoughts, based off of personal experience, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: it's a Vent but with Wind. How fun.
Series: Linked universe [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I've Imagined Death so Much it Feels More Like a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> mood.
> 
> Also, everything here is based off of personal experience

**“Aren’t you tired?”** The boy who shared my face asked. I couldn’t really see him since he’s just in my head but that’s what I imagine he looks like. **“Doesn’t it hurt to keep going?”**

_‘Yes, it does.’_ I didn’t have to say it aloud. It was all in my head, after all...

**“Why don’t you do it, then?”**

_‘Because… It’ll hurt.’_

**“It hurts more the longer you keep going.”**

_‘It’ll hurt my friends, too.’_

**“Friends aren’t real. They’ll forget about you once you’re gone.”**

_‘It’s going to hurt my family a lot if I did it…’_

**“They don’t actually care. They’d celebrate not having another mouth to feed.”**

_‘I...I’m scared…’_

**“Just relax or do something that you can just sleep on, like jumping off of a cliff or a building. Or maybe buy some sleeping pills and chug them.”**

Images of myself in different positions flash through my head, some had blood, others simply had me in a casket. The thing they all had in common however was that I was dead. I’ve already imagined my death so often it feels like it’s just a memory. Or, even scarier, _happy_ memories.

In bed, I tried to muffle the sounds of my cries so that I wouldn’t wake up Four or Hyrule. I didn’t want them to be concerned about me and tell Time or Warriors or Sky or any of the older Links.

**"You could always get up and do it."** He whispered through my cries. **"You could just give up and end it all tonight."**

_'No… I-I don't want to…'_

**"You can't lie to me. I'm you after all."**

He was right. He was all in my head after all. He wasn't real, not his voice and not even what he's saying. 

"It's all just in my head…" 

None of this was real. It's all my fault. 

…It's always my fault….

**"You're never going to get better. Just give up."**

There's no point to doing… 

No point…

No reason…. to live… 

**"Just sleep it all away.. Like you always do..."**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice 💖


End file.
